Turbo Twins one-shots
by JakkyLovesScreamer
Summary: Turbo and the Turbo Twins have a little bit of emotions. Basically just two cute one-shots with a crappy summary. (Blame my one month old Wreck It Ralph obsesion. I own nothing...duh)
1. Chapter 1

Kay so I was reading some stuff and then i had an idea and im like bam ff time! Also got my new iphone so it's my first fic im typing on it. Wish me luck, also first wreck it ralph fic and probably won't be the last. Lastly, I'm super uncreative and there's a canon warning going off in my head so, uh, I'm just going to use 1 and 2 (first and second) NPC for their names. Kay that's all.

Many long nights had gone by where the Turbo Time twins would lay silently in their shared bed, enjoying each other's company. Tonight they were less than silent, but quietly complaining about Turbo. The first twin, the shorter of the two, was sitting up, stroking his brothers dark hair nonchalantly, without even realizing he was doing it. The second twin, on the other hand, was laying on him back with his head in his brother's lap, sighing or agreeing every couple of seconds while his brother ranted about Turbo's humongous ego.

"I mean, I don't get it! I wasn't even close to him when he crashed!" The former twin was saying. The latter merely grunted in acknowledgment.

"Stupid glitch, how dare he accuse me, how dare he!" He continued to babble on, unconsciously tugging on his brother's black locks, tangling his hair in itself.

"Ow, watch it!" The second brother snapped, jerking his head away and raising his hands to caress his scalp.

"Oops, sorry. I'm just so aggravated at that, that-"

"That pathetic excuse of a racer?" He suggested, turning around to face his first brother.

"Exactly! He thinks he's so great, when he's really just a jerk that nobody likes because he's so self- obsessed! Conceded glitch..." He crossed his arms and huffed, looking awfully sulky. Concern filling his expression, his second brother slung his arm around him to comfort him."

Trying to cheer him up, he said, "Hey, it doesn't matter. It only matters that we're both safe. We can still be happy, even with Turbo nagging us. If he's so selfish, he can look after himself, right?"

Sighing, the shorter of the two replied, "Yeah, guess so. But why can't Turbo just be nice to us?"

"Because he doesn't care! He doesn't care about anyone but himself!" He blurted.

His brother's answer shocked him and, with a small sniffle, he said, "But why? We try to help him but he lushes us away! Why can't he just love me back!?" He sobbed, "Why?"

Sighing again, he patted his weeping brother's back. "There there, it's just in his code. He does love us," more quietly he added, "he just loves winning a bit more."

Apparently it wasn't quiet enough. "How could you say that?!" His twin gasped, "Doesn't that make you sad?"

"Of course it does, but it doesn't matter!" He tried to explain but his brother wasn't listening. "Hey, look at me," he cooed. Swiveling his head around, a tear trickled down his gray face. Smiling down at his brother, he whispered, "It doesn't matter because you have me."

A sad grin crept across his teary face, and he hugged his taller brother tightly. "Still, I wish he could tell us he cared for a change."

A slight laugh escaped the second brother's lips. "He doesn't need to tell us. He shows us in his own clueless way. We just need to believe he does. Because if we do, then at least there's hope that he still loves us, like he used to way back when." Still clutching his brother, he rocked him speechlessly while the pale moonlight shone across his still teary face.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, but its more like two oneshots. This one sums up my opinion of Turbo. Enjoy!

Racing. The one thing he had known since he was created and yet it never got old. Each day, it was the one thing he looked forward to, the one light in the dark void of his life. Not just driving the car, although that was most of it, but just the whole experience. the pre-race tension, the adrenaline coursing through his code during the competition, and mostly, the well earned victory at the end of it all. each day, over and over. Turbo loved it and couldn't have asked for a better life.


End file.
